Her eyes that did wonders in my life
by blackz
Summary: On the verge on losing his job,Kenshin who is an artist seemed to lack of inspiration lately.But how can a person who tried to rob him possibly be a help? Can she be more than just a helper?But what about him?Trying to keep this relationship prefessional.


Author's Note: Hey people, it is me Blackz back and alive! I'm so sorry, for not updating My model, my love _again_…I know I've promised you reviewers that I'll update the next chapter but as you can see, my computer crashed and I have to rewrite it. (I cried for two nights just because I lost that chapter, it's so long and yummy that I just can't…let it go…) So, while I'm in shower, tending my broken heart…BAM! I came with the most brilliant idea. The most brilliant idea, I'm going to write a new fic! Muehehehe…Ladies and gentlemen…and reviewers, I present you… '**_Her eyes that did wonders in my life'. _**

Disclaimer: These RK characters are not mine. I'm not stealing it, I'm just borrowing. If I were to steal it, I already done a long time ago. So there, I'm not stealing because the plan failed.

**Her eyes that did wonders in my life**

By: Blackz

0o0o0o0o0o0

"_Oh, hi…welcome, welcome…"_

……

"_Sorry for the mess, I know I look terrible but I really appreciate for you, coming. Do you want some coffee?"_

……

"_Sure, take a seat…I'll be right back…Oww! Ahahaha, sorry things just went everywhere after she left……"_

……

"_Ah yes, the coffee! Be right back…make yourself at hoo-me!"_

……

"_Did you enjoy the coffee?"_

……

"_I'm glad you liked it…huh? Oh yes, about that, really…I'm so happy that you came to hear about my story. You don't know…my life without her just …sort of…hellish."_

……

"_It all started a month ago…"_

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kenshin Himura! If you don't send me your latest collection for this upcoming exhibit, I'm firing you!" My boss, Hiko Seijirou screamed at me and slammed the door in my face. Oh, the hardships of life…It's really tiring if you get screamed everyday for two months now. Hello dear readers, my name is Kenshin Himura and I'm an artist. I'm one of the best in the streets of Tokyo. But business is not going too well actually, I've seemed on lack of something…I know what you're thinking. Inspiration. I'm lack of that these days…All those amazing inspirations just dried up.

Anyways, there's no use of hanging around here anymore…Hiko sure looked pissed, heh, I can't really blame him. I've promised him to send in my latest collection two weeks ago.

Paintings finished: None

The cool autumn air is really making me feeling a bit down. I don't know why, autumn…tch, I hate it. So, as you can see, I'm currently standing in front of the gallery. A big sign with bold letters in gold saying 'Sweetie Gallery'. I know what you're thinking. How could a mad guy like Hiko own a gallery called Sweetie? Well dear readers, that's just one of the mysteries in the world. I rubbed together my cold hands and walked down the road. I own a car actually, but never seem to use it. I should sell it, don't you think? Heading my way towards my favorite café', The Akabeko. That's the place where I watch people and find my inspirations. Yes, I love to watch people. They're so fascinating…One time, I saw this man bumped into his wife while he was taking his mistress shopping. Wow, that was some experience. I never saw a woman who could slap that hard.

Anyways, I ordered the usual, a cappuccino and waited for it at my favorite place. I started my people-watching session while waiting for my drink.

"Yo Kenshin!" When I heard that greeting, soon my back received a hard slap.

"OROO!"

"Sano! You're hurting him! Konnichiwa, Ken-san." Sano's girlfriend bowed politely. Well dear readers, these are my best friends. Sanosuke Sagara, he's the tall guy with spiky hair and Megumi Takani, his girlfriend. Sano's a lawyer, I know, it's hard to believe and Megumi is a doctor.

"So Ken-san, still doing one of your sessions, eh?" Megumi laughed as she sipped her drink. I nodded and continued staring at people walking.

"Ne, Kenshin! Did you finish the collection? I mean, if you don't…you're going to be in a biiiiiiiiiiiiiig…" Megumi nudged Sano at his side and shot him a warning look.

"Its okay guys…Anyways, no suck luck…" I shrugged and sipped my drink. "You know Ken-san; don't mind me asking… but when do actually going to finish this collection? I mean, your tons of money surely going to ran out by this month. Of all the dinners you treated us every night!" Megumi flipped her silky long hair.

"Hey! He did that because you can't cook me a decent meal!" Sano piped in and earned a huge whack on the head by his girlfriend.

"No guys, I'm fine…you don't have to worry about me." I left the money on the table and walked out, rubbing my cold hands together. What Megumi had said just now is entirely true. My _tons of money_ are running out day by day. With this kind of lifestyle, my money just couldn't keep up! Who knows, if I don't start saving up my money, I could end up in the streets one day. Just outside my apartment building, I leaned against the wall and take out a pack of cigarettes. I know what all of you might think but I can't help it. I only smoke when I'm stressed! Okay, so there I was, taking a drag when a small boy came up to me handing a lollipop to me and said, "Hey uncle, stop smoking and have this lollipop!"

I smiled and unwrap the wrapping and took a lick. "Yummy! Thanks!"

The boy grinned and said, "That would be 3000 yen please…" Without blinking, I handed him the money and sighed. Life is great! Truly it is….Peh, what am I saying I should get started on the first painting now. And so, I took the lift and unlocked my door, setting up my art stuff and took a deep breath as I looked at the blank canvas in front of me.

My apartment is quite big and luxurious, well you can say that. Currently, I was sitting near the large window overlooking the streets of Tokyo. I must have lost a track of time because before I knew it, I already completed a painting. Wiping a blue paint off my left cheek, I started packing my art kit and flopped myself on the couch.

Paintings finished: 1

I heaved a sigh and start rubbing my temples. A big migraine coming up! Just great…lovely, totally fabulous. I take a look at my finished painting; it really matched my mood right now. Depression. Maybe I should just give up, find a new job. But what? The only thing I'm good at is painting. No! No, no, no…Have to stop these thoughts. I'm not going to give up! This is the only thing I keep thinking about these days. Sigh. So, to relieve my throbbing head, I headed to the kitchen to make myself a cup of hot chocolate. Ahh, the taste of hot choc-, wait! What's that sound? I looked around and shrugged. Oh well, must be my imagination I guess. Oh where was I dear readers? Ah yes, the goodness of hot chocolate…

So, there I was (I turned off the lights, don't ask), sitting by the big glass window overlooking the beautiful city, Tokyo. Somehow I can see the moon tonight despite the lights from the city. Hmmm, I should sketch this, and so I took my sketch book and started sketching.

…wait! That sound again…is there someone outside? Heh, like come on Kenshin…You're on the top floor! Like somebody going to climb at this hour! I chuckled and continued sketching. Just when I was about to finish the shape of the moon, I heard something slipping and before I knew it, I heard a crash and shards of glass just went everywhere. I fell backwards with closing my eyes from preventing the glass to enter. When I reopened them, I was staring at the most beautiful blue eyes ever. Owww, my head…

… … …

0o0o0o0o0

"Great! He's out! I thought you said he wasn't home!" Kaoru looked at the blackened out red-haired man lying on the floor. Kaoru's older brother Soujirou dust off shards of glass off his black shirt. "Well, he usually went out with his friends and besides, the lights were out Kao-chan…" Her older brother smiled and helped out their youngest sister, Misao who is having problems with the ropes.

Kaoru eyed the man and turned red. _'Well, he's quite good-looking for an artist…'_ Kaoru then checked for security sensors and watch out for the alarms. "You guys, hurry before he wakes up!" The other two nodded and started putting all the paintings, old and new in the bag. Unknown to the three of them, Kenshin already gained consciousness and slowly crawled behind the sofa. He flipped out his cell phone and called the police.

0o0o0o0o0

I heard people whispering and something rustling as I regained my consciousness. As I opened my eyes, the beautiful blue orbs disappeared. I looked around and realized there were three strangers all dressed in black. Soon some realization made through my dizzy head. Okay, don't freak out! Okay…take a deep breath…Oh my God! I have robbers robbing my house! Need to call the police…And, so I crawled behind the sofa and called them.

"This is Tokyo Police Department sec-…"

"Hellllllllp………robbers are robbing my place! You guys gotta help me…"

"Uh sir, please calm down. Can you tell me your name and your address?"

"Kenshin Himura and my address are…."

"We will be in 3 minutes. Please be calm!" And so the officer hung up and left me to deal with the robbers for three minutes. Seriously, what a poor defenseless artist like me should do to protect himself? Now I'm regretting skipping during kendo class back in my high school days. Oh man, why can't my life be worse? After taking a few deep breaths, I stood out of my hiding place and held out a brush and said, "FREEZE! STOP AT WHAT Y'ALL DOING!"

One of the robbers who seem to be the smallest among three of them, dropped a statue I bought from New York and broke into pieces. "Shit Kao-chan! I thought you already killed the guy when you came crashing into his window!"

"I did!" I looked at the source of the voice; it was the girl with the beautiful blue eyes. Yes, it was dark but she was standing near the window and somehow moonlight just brings out her eyes. I was mesmerized for a second when a voice interrupted my _mesmerizing moment. _"Don't panic girls, from the looks of it he appeared to be harmless. Look, he's holding a brush to scare us off." The voice chuckled. I turned red and said, "Give me back all the paintings you stole! If you give me back now, I'll let you robbers off the hook!" Yes, my knees were shaking dear readers. I am a man, but I'm also a lover not a fighter. It was lame what I said to them but I'm scared.

One of the robbers sighed and said, "Give him back his stuff girls, looks like we're not going to rob this man tonight…"

"But Sou-chan!" The smaller robber said. Just when their leader, he's a man and he was giving the commands so I presume he is their leader, about to give me my stuff back...The police came and surrounded the place.

"Holy shit! We're caught damnit!" The robber with beautiful eyes cursed. They were trying to escape but before you know it, their hands were handcuffed. It was too fast and I was shocked. I watched as the police dragged them away when I realize that I could actually use these people, the robbers I mean, for my inspiration. "Stop! Let them go!" The police officers stared at me weirdly.

"I said, let them go!"

"But why!" They all said in unison, including the robbers. "Uhh, Himura-san…these people were trying to rob you…"

"No, its okay…Let me handle them. Instead of getting punished by the law, can I punish them instead?" I asked one of the officers who is apparently a woman politely. She turned beet red and laughed, "As long as you don't kill them!" I smiled and the officers released their handcuffed hands and nodded and left.

"What are you trying to do! Shouldn't you just let us go jail!" The beautiful eyed robber screamed at me. I stared at her, dazed. She's beautiful…Since the lights were turned on now, I can see her face clearly. It's really weird because neither of them wears any masks.

"Calm down Kao-chan…" One of the robbers said who seems to be the oldest and a man. I gave all of them a second once-over and realized that all of them practically look the same. There's a girl who looks around 18 with long hair that reached her feet and there's also the man who looks around 23, with a happy smile plastered on his face. And then…there's the beautiful one. She's around 19, with her long raven black hair and sapphire eyes. She's gorgeous. But sadly, there was a big frown on her beautiful face. Okay, okay…how come my robbers seem so beautiful and why are they robbers in the first place? Hmmm…..

Curiosity must show on my face so the man introduced himself and the other two. Seems like the younger girl seemed a bit frozen and the beautiful eyed one still have that frown and not showing any signs of talking…yet.

"My name is Soujirou and these two are my younger sisters, Misao and Kaoru." Soujirou smiled happily.

"I'm M-misao and this girl o-over here is K-kaoru…" Misao gulped and turned red. Kaoru walked up to me and with her face inches from me, she said "Let us go…OR you'll regret it…" through gritted teeth. Well, to tell you the truth my mind was elsewhere that time. She is so beautiful…those sapphire eyes of hers is just enchanting.

"ARGHHH! Look at him Sou-chan! He went into that stupid dreamy mode again!" She snapped her fingers in front of my face until I snapped out of that _dreamy mode_. "Welcome back Himura-san…" Soujirou chuckled.

"Call me Kenshin please…no need to be formal."

"Ano Kenshin…can we know what our punishment is?" Misao asked, sitting on the sofa. Soujirou, who was seated next to her nodded. Kaoru who prefer standing, still shooting daggers at me. Before I knew it, I was bowing so low at in front my robbers begging them.

"Please oh please let Kaoru stay here!"

……

"I need her…"

……

"I really need her badly…"

……

"I want her to be here with me…"

"WHAT! Are you fucking crazy! What are you talking about!" Kaoru whose face was beet red now screamed on top of her lungs.

"Don't you worry; I'll only have her for only a month in this household….You both can stay here too to make you feel better." I said encouragingly. Here I am, begging my robbers to accept their punishment…Is that weird of what? I turned to look at Kaoru in the eyes I mean. Was that tears in her eyes?

"Sou-chan! Misao-chan! How could you? I may be beautiful but how could you sacrificed your own flesh and blood to be a slut for this man's needs! How could you!" Kaoru cried with a hand over her forehead. Okay, from where I see it, it was a little bit dramatic. My heart silently laughed when she took this the wrong way. Her brother and sister didn't seem to care to hide their amusement as they laughed out loud.

"Kao-chan! Himura-san wants to use you as his model for his next collection which due in…exactly when?" Soujirou asked me. I frowned, thinking hard but I just saw Kaoru who is blushing now giving me a secret once-over. I grinned at her when she realized that I was looking at her too, "A month from now Soujirou-san. Within this month, I will work as hard as I can to finish this collection. So I hope all of you give me some cooperation. I promise, after this matter is settled I'll let you go and absolutely free from any charges. I promise, so PLEASE help me!" I bowed at them. The three of them were too dumbfounded to say anything as I turned into some desperate idiot. Soujirou, since he's the eldest among of them, cleared his throat and bowed at me, "We accept our 'punishment'…yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" I bowed again and stole a look on Kaoru's face. She was frowning and Misao who had her arms around her sister was reassuring her. Okay, she's trying to get used to the idea. I can put up with that.

Getting up from my bowing position, I walked up to Kaoru and gave her my best smile, "It will be a great pleasure working with a beautiful creation of god such as you, Kaoru." I complemented her and the reaction I got from her is…She gave me the finger… (Sighs)

Wait

She gave me…

…the finger?

Eh!

1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1

Author Notes: Here's the new story for you guys! I make up for the lost chapter in My model, My love. Got nothing to say actually…I just hope you guys like the story and please review! Peace out…


End file.
